Duel Bunny(AKA Usa-Chan)
by Arctic Fox-Cat 0.o
Summary: What if Seto & Mokuba Kaiba were the biological sons of Gozaburo Kaiba? What if Usagi was their sister? In this story, that's the case. Her name isn't even Usagi Tsukino, It's Actually Selenity Kaiba. Gozaburo put Usagi up for adoption after her mother died when she was 6. Pairings: Atemu x Selenity, Seto x Jou, Akefia xMinako, Ryou xAmi, and Mariku x Makoto Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya there! This is my first story in a LOOOOOOONG time! **

**Oh, I suppose that this is considered an AU FanFic... **

**Eh, Whatever! Please Enjoy!**

_I Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or Sailor Moon. I DO own my brain, but I'm currently Lending it to the Fuzzy, Rabid, Flesh-Eating, Man-Devouring Bink Bunny's. Sorry! If you wish to rent it, please call 1-800-Brain-Lease, and You will be put on our waiting list. Thanks and have a GRRRRREAT day! ^.^_  


Chapter 1

"Mama! Mama!" a young, blond haired girl exclaimed happily, "Mama! Mama, guess what!"

A young woman with pale blond hair and cerulean blue eyes was carrying a black haired baby boy when the girl came running up to her. "What is it Selenity?" the woman asked, laughing. Selenity grinned and said, "Guess what today is Mama!" Then, without waiting for an answer, she said, "Today's Seto-Nii's and my 6th birthday! And, _and,_ Papa and Seto-Nii are _finally_ coming home from Egypt with Nana, Ji-Ji, Auntie Ishina, Mariku-Nii, Ishizu-Nee, Rishid-Aniki, and Mina-Nee!"

-Scene Change-

"Ooh! Ooh!" Selenity squealed to her mother, "I see them Mama! I see them!" The woman giggled at her daughter's exuberance as the plane landed and the family exited.

When the passengers were getting off the plane, she walked over to her husband and hugged him saying, "It's nice to see you again Gozaburo." Gozaburo smiled at her and said, "You too Tranquility."

-Scene Change-

There were flashing lights all around the road after a terrible car wreck occurred in Domino City, Japan. In the center of the wreck, there was one nearly crushed car.

The paramedics had to wrench the door open in order to see anything. Once they managed to get into the car, they saw four bodies, three of which were alive. Of those alive, only one was completely uninjured.

-Scene Change-

"Un…" a small voice groaned, "W-where am I?" Selenity opened her eyes slowly, only seeing white, and started to look around her. _'Oh No.'_ she thought as she realized where she was, _'Mama, Papa, Seto-Nii, Where are they?!'_

Just as she was about to start panicking, a female doctor walked into the room. "You're awake I see." She said, "My name is Ikuko Tsukino, and I'm your doctor." Selenity smiled nervously and said, "A-ano… Where is my family ma'am?" Ikuko's smile dimmed a bit, and she sighed heavily.

She looked at Selenity and said, "Your father woke up two days ago and took your brother home before he put you up for adoption." Selenity was frozen in shock, and she could only think, _'Papa gave me up… He wouldn't do that unless…'_ Her eyes opened wide in a mixture of shock and resignation as she whispered, "Mama's dead, isn't she?"

Selenity wasn't stupid, as most people thought, her mind was just far too advanced to process simple things.

Ikuko stared at Selenity in mild wonder, before she shook her head in confusion. "Yes." She said quietly, "It may not help, but my husband and I have decided to adopt you. We have a two year old son, and you could be his big sister. So? What do you say?" Selenity's eyes started to water, and she nodded 'yes'.

-Scene Change-

**(Selenity's P.O.V.)**

I opened my eyes and sighed. _'It's been nine years since then… I wonder if Seto-Nii misses me…'_ I got up, got dressed, and brushed my hair, before I headed downstairs to greet my adoptive family and inform them of my plans to move back to Domino City.

-Scene Change-

"Ohayo Ikuko-Mama, Kenji-Papa, Sammy-Ototou" I said. "Oh! Ohayo Usako!" Ikuko said back, using my nickname, while both Kenji and Sammy sleepily nodded a 'hello'. I shook my head in bemusement, _'Those two will never change, will they?'_

I turned towards Ikuko and said, "I'm planning on moving back to Domino City, Ikuko-Mama." She looked at me with a soft look in her eyes and said, "Okay Selenity, I understand." She pulled me into a hug and said, "You have my permission so long as Minako, Luna, and Jounoichi live with you in our spare house, Okay?"

I nodded in agreement before I left to pack, as well as call Jou-Nii and Mina-Nee.

-Scene Change-

I arrived at the Tsukino house in Domino City with Luna on my shoulder, while Mina and Jou were at my sides. "Well," I said, "Let's go in."

**_So?_ How is it? Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy, so click the button and make me feel lovered!**

**~'Till next time, Ja-Ne Minna-San, _Nya~!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa! Nyaa~! I'm Back!  
I'd like to thank everyone who has taken the time to read this story. It makes me feel SOOOO happy to know that people actually LOOK at my writings!  
I'd especially like to thank all of you who have reviewed! (I.E.~** **SailorStarMoonlight and TsukiyoTenshi)  
Here are some words for those lovely readers!**

**SailorStarMoonlight:**** Thank you for being the first person to review this story! I thought that no one would review! It makes me feel kind of' good to know that someone likes my writings.(Or Ideas Anyway!) Once again, thank you!**

**TsukiyoTenshi:****Thank you for reading! I Loved your comment about Gozaburo. He may be a jerk, but I don't believe that he always was! In my story, he's simply crushed and in Grieving about Tranquility's death. (Tranquility is his wife in case I didn't make that clear) Besides, if someone very close to you died, and their child was almost a carbon-copy of them-to the point that you couldn't look at them without getting depressed-wouldn't you feel bad? Any-Who! As for your question about which Arc the story is set in? Honestly, I haven't watched Yu-Gi-Oh! In a Looong time, and I can't watch it on my computer because of my mom and viruses, so I probably won't _exactly_ be accurate, but I think I will be setting it either before, or during (Probably During) the Duelist Kingdom Arc, 'Kay?**

**~I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Or Sailor Moon! I do own, however, an extremely dirty room, a very annoying Siamese-Mix cat named Sarah, and my (In)Sanity! Nyaa~!**  
** _~ENJOY! NYAAAAA~!_**

Chapter 2  
(Selenity's POV)

The last two weeks haven't been very eventful. I only had to get settled in and enroll myself (and Mina-Chan) in Domino High. We decided to use my mother's maiden name as our last name, so my name is Selenity Akhuna, and Mina's is Minako Akhuna. Today was our first day of school, and Joū was going to introduce us to his friends.

-Scene Change-  
~ (1st Class) ~

"Class" the teacher said, "today we are getting two new students, come in girls." We walked in and introduced ourselves. "Hiya!" Mina said cheerily, "My name is Minako Akhuna but you can call me Mina, 'Kay?" Everyone smiled and clapped for her. "Hello," I said with a nervous smile, "My name is Selenity Artemis Rhianna Lilith Anahita Anit Usagi Diana Abigail Sylvana Akhuna but please call me either Selenity, Usagi, or Bunny, 'Kay? I may be an Egyptian princess, but I'd like to be treated like a normal person." _'Not to mention my past as the Princess of the Moon in the Silver Millennium.'_ After a few moments of utter silence, the class started clapping quietly.  
"Okay," The teacher said, "Minako will sit in between Marik Ishtar and Ryōu Bakura, while Selenity will sit in between Yūgi Mūtōu and Setō Kaiba… who isn't here at the moment due to his company. Marik, Ryōu, please raise your hands." A white haired boy with chocolate brown eyes raised his hand shyly, along with a tan, blonde haired Egyptian boy I recognized as my cousin.  
"Hiya Marikū-Nii!" both Mina and I shouted as we ran up to him and glomped him. "How have you been, dear cousin of mine?" I asked.  
He looked at us in bewilderment, before he asked, "Excuse me, but who are you?" I froze in shock and turned towards Marik with tears in my eyes. "You don't remember us, Marikū-Nii?" I asked quietly, "You don't remember us? Bunny-Chan and Mi-Mi?" At this point there were tears streaming down my face. _'I-if Marikū-Nii doesn't remember me, th-then who will?'_ At that thought, I ran out of the classroom in tears, and teleported away.

-Scene Change-  
-With Mina & Marik-  
~(Mina's POV)~

I watched as Selenity ran out of the room in tears and I knew what was going through her mind. Marik was the cousin she was closest to, apart from Joū and me. Since he doesn't remember her, she's worried that the others won't remember her either. She is afraid that her own twin brother wouldn't remember her, or want her. I turned to Marik, about to yell at him, but the angry words died on my lips when I saw the shocked look on his face. "Mi-Mi?" he said, "I'm sorry."  
"Ahem," the teacher said, "Minako, do you mind explaining?" "Ah…" I said in embarrassment, "well, you see, Selenity was put up for adoption by her father when she was six, and she's afraid that our cousins, and her twin brother, won't remember her." The teacher nodded and glanced at Marik in question. "Ah!" I exclaimed, "well, Marikū-Nii, Selenity-Nee, and I-" I was cut off by two voices at the doorway, "we're cousins." Everyone turned, and I was only slightly shocked to see Selenity standing there with Setō Kaiba.

**DUN! DUUUN! DUUUUUUUN!  
So? How was it? I FINALLY learned how to insert the "ō" and "ū" symbols Yaaay! ^.^ Next time, you will learn how our dear Moon Bunny found her Blue-Eyes Brother, and how she convinced him of her identity!  
~Alexis Selene, Signing Out! Ja-Ne Minna-San! Nyaa~!**

**~Arctic Fox-Cat 0.o**


	3. AN: Sorry!

Hello Minna-San!  
Look, I'm sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, But I have lost all Inspiration/Interest in writing it.  
Due to that fact, I have decided to allow others to use my chapters so long as they give credit to where they got their idea(s).

I thank you for taking the time to read **Duel**** Bunny**, and I can only hope that you do not hate me for this.

Sincerely, Arctic Fox-Cat 0.o  
(A.K.A. Vixen)


End file.
